The Escape
by Whisper-of-Warning
Summary: When 8 kids join together to escape the confinement their kept in, it will take everything they've got to escape...in one piece anyway.
1. Trailer

**Got the idea off Tower Prep, tell me if you like it.**

* * *

**7 kids, broken up into 3 groups,**

Sharpay flicked her blonde mane behind her shoulder; it fell to her back like a honey waterfall. She looks made her a goddess but the scowl, that was now present on her face made her a force to be reckon' with.

"We have to get to of here, now." Sharpay grabbed her twin brother's hand and raced out the door, headmaster couldn't know they been their or know what they took…

Taylor grabbed Kelsi's music notes from her, staring at them intently. The notes before her stare blurring together, reminding her she was staring at them to hard. She turned to her friend sighing, wishing she could give her what she wanted.

She shrugged at Kelsi, glasses and all, "I really can't sing Kelsi, I'm sorry."

Troy ran not truly knowing where he was running to or know what he was running from. But Chad and Zeke were waiting for him at their observatory. He knew what they were doing and was going to put a stop to it, even if he was just a basketball lunkhead.

* * *

**All with different personalities**

Sharpay knew she was pushy and bossy not to mention bitchy…

Chad was the class clown, to make people smile he knew that…

Zeke just wanted to be a baker, why was this school holding him back…

Kelsi knew what they were talking about 'how could the shy composer be anything but a sissy?'…

Ryan thought he was just helping his sister out, but had he really become her lap dog…

Taylor was determined to get this one right…

Troy Bolton, everyone knew his name, though he knew they were all for the wrong reasons. He knew they needed him, she needed him…

* * *

**And different abilities**

Troy could see the red mist and turned swiftly to stop the intruder.

* * *

**All with one goal in mind**

"We have to get out of this school."

* * *

**And when the new girl comes**

Gabriella gulped; to say she was scared was an understatement. She was shaking like a leaf and had the overwhelming urge to upchuck, though the two girls standing before her looked as innocent as lambs.

Gabriella was the wallflower that was the only way to describe her, though she was very pretty too…

* * *

**She'll unite a team**

"From what I hear were all fighting for the same thing," Gabriella stated looking at each one of their faces, before stopping on Sharpay's her evident scowl frightening, "Freedom." She waited for someone to say something, before putting her knuckle in the middle of the group. "So are you with me?" She looked from each one of them, stopping on the blue-eyed beauty in front of her. He smiled and placed his knuckle next to hers and before she knew it all their knuckles were in the circle and a team was born.

* * *

**That will embark on a journey**

"I'll over ride the system from my PDA." Taylor said to Troy as her eyes followed each red line that lined the room, knowing if she did this wrong, there would no longer be a Troy Alexander Bolton.

* * *

"Jump! That's the only way to make it over!" Chad's fro bobbed as he made the leap, hopping his best friend would catch him, just like he always did when he fell.

* * *

"This place is surrounded by a wall?" Kelsi said with disgust Gabriella didn't even think she was capable of. The wall before them was metal and tall, sleek so you couldn't climb it. There was nothing to grab on to.

"This escaping thing, is gonna be harder then we thought." Chad said in awe, and if the situation wasn't so dire Gabriella might have giggled…might.

"Indeed it is." Gabriella stated with a new found determination. "Indeed it is."

* * *

Ryan stood in front of them frozen, one false move and the Gnomes would take him, and Gabriella knew there would be no way they could save him, not against all those Gnomes. "He needs more time…" Gabriella whispered to herself, a plan already calculating in her head. "He needs more time." She said louder, unhooking herself from Troy's grasp. She ran just to the opposite of the shocked group. The Gnome's eyes following her every move, just like she knew they would be and if her math was right which, it always was. They couldn't resist running after her if she ran which she planned on doing.

"Gabriella don't!" Troy yelled, he was the first to figure out her plan it was then yelled by Ryan who was the second.

"You all need more time. I'll keep them busy, you get to the wall." Gabriella turned her attention to the Gnomes then, their green eyes still locked on her, she ignored the yells of 'don'ts' that came from her teammates. They knew she was going to do all she could to get them out, if this was the first thing she had to do…so be it. "Come get me." She turned her body then and sprinted into the brush, the pounding of feet followed her down the path of fallen trees and soft soil.

**

* * *

And discover just what happens when you work together**

"You're just scared because you care!" Gabriella spat as Sharpay sharply turned towards her.

"Why would you think that scare me?" Sharpay hissed.

"Because you never had anyone to care about but yourself before, the only one you cared about was the person who stared back at you in that vain mirror. And now you realize that without this," Gabriella lifted her arms out in emphasis of the people behind her, "Your nothing. So it scares you, because your realizing all this time you've been walking alone in the dark not aware of the damage you were causing but now someone has given you light, so you have to see all that you've done."

The statement caused Sharpay to silence, knowing just how right Gabriella's words were.

**

* * *

And what it feels like to be free**

"Once we get over that wall, you can come live with me." Troy's blue eyes shined with care.

"Promise?" Gabriella smiled

"Promise."

**

* * *

Starring:**

**Zac Eforn as Troy Bolton**

He flashed that pearl white smile and as she blinked, he knew he was in.

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

Gabriella pulled him in for a kiss, not knowing how long they had left to live only that if she was going to die she wanted to do this first.

**Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie**

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared in to the microscope.

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

"My mom always did tell me I was special," he sighed. "She just never elaborated on how much."

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

She smiled at Gabriella, "We're all in this together, right?

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans **

"Got your back sis, always." The blonde smiled at his twin.

**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielsen**

She nodded to Gabriella as her fingers floated across the keys of the piano; Gabriella opened her mouth and sang.

**And Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke Baylor**

"Hey Sharpay." He gave her a flirty smile, which she turned her head from and walked away. "Dang me for not having Troy Bolton genes!"

**

* * *

Review, please.**


	2. Chapter 1: 8 Kids

Troy felt the tears roll down his face as he held her limp and unmoving body. His mind was clouded with all the things they had been through, with her beauty and determination, the sound of voice as she sang. He looked up as Taylor let out a sob, her hands clinging to Chad's dirty and sweat soaked shirt. He turned his attention to Sharpay then who arms were wrapped around Zeke, her face hidden but Troy knew even she was sobbing as her shoulders lifted and fell rapidly.

How did it this all happen? How was it that the person who deserved to live the most, was the one laying before them? Troy's hair fell into his eyes and he made no move to remove it. Chad placed a hand on his captain's shoulder, as Troy let out a heart breaking sob. Chad then felt the same noise leave his own lips. His knees gave out on him as he kneeled next to his best friend and metaphorical baby sister, Taylor fell with him. And before long they were all on their knees before their fallen comrade.

The very person who united them all, who made their plans real, who had saved them countless times, who broke through even the Ice Queen's heart. She made them all trust in each other, trust in themselves. She made them all see what it was like to be a family; she made them all love her. The noises filled the air, though her's did not join into this, her body was immobile. The color slowly draining from her skin, her lips parted and no longer were they bright red. Troy traced her face pausing on the lips he never got to touch to his own, though he had dreamed of it more then once.

"How could this have happened?" Troy spoke aloud though no one answered his question.

* * *

**336 hours earlier**

Troy's body ached as he pumped it harder and harder. The orange ball in his hand hit the polished floor hard before returning back, this continued as he sprinted toward the net. 10 seconds left and West High was up by two, the score was 54 to 56.

9… Troy passed to Chad who threw it right to Zeke.

8… Jason went up for the shot but was pushed down by a West High player.

7… Troy chased down the ball determinated to retrieve it before the buzzer rang out.

6… Just as number 12 for the West High threw the ball to another teammate Troy shot in, knocking the ball from them and running with it.

5… Troy didn't have to time to pass it, as he watched the time go down.

4… As he approached the 3 point line, he jumped and flicked his wrist as the ball flew forward.

3… Troy watched as the ball soared forward, as if in slow motion. Everyone stood up in their seats waiting in anticipation.

2… The ball hit the back board and rolled around the rim

1…

The buzzer rang out as the ball dropped into the net. The score changing to 57 to 56 before the buzzer could stop. Troy pumped his fist as his team ran to him, and lifted him up on their shoulders. Troy could hear the announcer yelling "Troy Bolton has made the shot! East High wins! East High wins!"

East High students filled the court, to congratulate the team on another solid win. Everyone was screaming for the team as West High huddled in their corner, a smirk on their captain's face. He and Troy Bolton's real battle hadn't even begun; he watched as Troy smiled at the attention and knew they were far from done yet.

* * *

Taylor leaned against the piano as Kelsi let her fingers float over the keys, a beautiful song hung in the air. She watched as Kelsi closed her eyes and let her body feel the music and she wished she could sing one of her songs. A wish she had made more then once, if the melody sounded this beautiful then the words would just make it perfect. Taylor grabbed Kelsi's music notes from where she had set them on top of the piano, staring at them intently. The notes before her stare blurred together, reminding her she was staring at them to hard. She turned to her friend sighing, wishing she could give her what she wanted yet again.

She shrugged at Kelsi, glasses and all, "I really can't sing Kelsi, I'm sorry."

Kelsi smiled. "It's fine Taylor really. Just read it and tell me what you think."

A smile graced Taylor's face as she stared at Kelsi's music notes again, the title 'Who Says' caught her eye.

"Kelsi, why do you always sing about things like this?" Taylor said with a deep sigh. Kelsi shyly raised her shoulders. "You're beautiful, you know that right?" Taylor stared hard at her friend.

Kelsi looked away from Taylor and spoke with her voice low. "Yeah I know Taylor."

Taylor sighed again knowing she wasn't being honest. "I know this title has more meaning then these lyrics Kelsi."

"I know."

Taylor felt that feeling again like they were being watched, a feeling that seemed to follow her everywhere she went in this school.

* * *

Sharpay searched through another filing cabinet and found nothing yet again. Why would they even have filing cabinets if they weren't actually going to fill them with files! Sharpay let out a frustrated groan, which caused her brother to look over at her.

"Did you find something?"

"No! That's just it I can't seem to find anything! Why keep these stupid things," Sharpay slammed the filing cabinet shut, "if you're not even going to use it!"

"Maybe it's all for show." Ryan said with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Sharpay said with a shake of her head, "That's what they want us to believe." She went to Headmaster's desk and fell into his chair which bounced her forward and made her slam her knee under her desk. "Ouch!" Sharpay pent down to examine her knee.

"Did you hear that?" Ryan asked, his eyes on Headmaster's desk

"Yes it was my scream of pain." Sharpay stated sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Ryan ignored her and continued toward the desk. "Its hollow under the desk, listen." He knocked on the side of the desk and the sound was crisp and clear then he knocked under it, the sound was low and deep. Sharpay's eyebrows furrowed as she and Ryan knelt under the wooden desk.

"Why would he have a hidden compartment under his desk?" Sharpay said all traces of sarcasm gone.

Ryan smiled, "That's what were about to find out." He slid the bottom out then placed his hand in the space and felt around. His hand returned with a single file, the twins passed a look between each other before opening it and gasping.

* * *

Troy had never been so giddy as he left the locker room with Chad, Zeke and Jason. They headed out on their way to the after party that would be held in the cafeteria.

"Dude I can't believe you made that shot!" Chad said as he hung his arm over Troy's shoulders. Troy through his head back and laughed, as though he knew they were going to win the whole time.

"Don't let winning go to your head man." Zeke said with a smile as Troy smirked at him. They all started to laugh at that point, and just as they were about to enter the cafeteria Headmaster stood in front of them, they all stopped short there was something about that man that had them all quivering in their tennis shoes.

"I wanted to congratulate you boys on another blissful win."

_Blissful?_ Troy couldn't help but think.

"Though I think we all knew you were going to succeed, to bring East High another win. _Brava_ Team." He then turned and walked away. Leaving the boy's to wallow in their own lives. Each couldn't help but think of the family they would never see. Troy remembered his drama teacher had always said "Brava" to almost anything. He would take his crazy drama teacher over this school any day and he had a feeling his friends felt the same. He had no doubt Headmaster had said that word on purpose to show who had the true power, to take the happiness he had just gained and replace it with grief. To remind Troy Bolton just where he stands.

* * *

All 8 kids spoke at the same time, as if they were reading each other minds. Through each group stood in a different room they all spoke the same sentence.

"We have to get out of this school."


End file.
